In the manufacture and processing of synthetic textile fibers, the fibers move at high speeds and require lubrication to reduce the frictional force; as a consequence many materials have become known that are useful in this regard. However, a problem associated with most of the known fiber lubricants is their tendency to extract dye from dyed yarns or fabrics and their tendency to cause dye bleeding or crocking of the dyestuff while the lubricant is still on the yarn. Extraction or bleeding are undesirable because of the deleterious effects on the final shade. Another problem associated with many fiber lubricants is its removal from the surface of the yarn after it has served its intended function. A good lubricant should be readily removed under mild scouring conditions. In addition, a good textile lubricating composition should be stable in aqueous emulsion for extended periods.